


Meeting in the Middle

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe-Angel vs Demons, Conflict, Demon!Dan, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, War, angel!arin, egoflapbang, human!suzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel/Human/Devil AU<br/>Suzy is a human living in L.A. when she meets two amazing men who left a special impact on her life. So she is surprised as she runs into then again but they are not how she remembered them. One is an angel and the other is a demon who, despite their diffences put them aside to stop the impending war between heaven and hell that is coming to earth, and how the woman they both love is directly involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at egoflapbang so lemme know how I do! :D  
> Wanna talk to me? Message me on tumblr!  
> SweetieFiend.tumblr.com  
> This is also my first attempt at a polyamorous relationship do feedback is appreciated!  
> Enjoy ^_^

Suzy met Arin first. She had her headphones in her ear as she was walking along the sidewalk when she was suddenly pulled to the side by a strong force as she watched a car zoom by. She nearly walked into traffic but was too zoned out by her music to notice.  
“Are you okay? You gotta be careful while you’re walking.” A masculine voice told her. Suzy looked to see a man about her age with shoulder length brown hair with eyes to match. His skin was pale and his white T-shirt emphasized that.  
“Y-yeah. I’m fine. I guess I wasn't paying attention.” Suzy fiddled with her hair as she looked at the man that saved her. He wasn't bad looking at all, kinda cute in her opinion.  
“Can I make it up to you? You did save my life.” Suzy offered sounding light hearted but still shaking from nearly being hit by a car. The man smiles and nodded his head at her offer.  
“Sure, you hungry?” He asked.

The went to the near by Panera Bread for an early lunch and almost instantly became friends. The man introduced himself as Arin as he told Suzy about his love for art and complimented her sleeve tatto. As they finished up their meal and left each other Suzy had given Arin her phone number and was anxious for him to call or text her. 

Over the next few months Suzy and Arin would go on casual dates and even kissed each other now and then. Whenever Suzy wanted to go a little further than kissing Arin seemed uncomfortable with doing more than just kissing and holding hands, so Suzy didn't pressure him into anything. She liked him and didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do. Arin and Suzy were cuddling in the couch in silence watching TV when Arin spoke.  
“There’s something I gotta tell ya Suz.” He started. Suzy sat up.  
“What is it Arin?” She asked.  
“My job is requiring me to go to the east coast for right now and I don’t know when I’ll be back.” He told her.  
“Oh….okay.” Suzy looked away but Arin gently guided her gaze back to him.  
“It doesn't mean I won’t come back. I will, just very unsure of when. I’m just saying that like, while I’m gone if you find someone that makes you happy go for it.” Suzy nodded.  
“Y-yeah. I get it. Same to you too. There isn't any reason the same shouldn't go for you.” She told him and Arin laughed.  
“Yeah. If that’ll happen. I’ll be working too much to do anything like that.” Arin leaned in and kissed her. At the end of the week Suzy kissed Arin goodbye at the airport as he boarded his plane and was off to the other side of the US.  
That was two years ago now.

~~  
A year later Suzy met Dan. She and her friend and neighbor Barry decided to go out to a local night club to try something new. They usually spent their days off over each other's apartment playing video games or watching movies. So going out to the most popular night club on a Friday night was definitely something they weren't use to. Barry leaned over to Suzy as they sat at their table.  
“There's a guy over there checking you out.” He called as he motioned over to the man sitting a fee spots away. Suzy looked to see an absolutely stunning man. He was tall and had pointed features, dark eyes that matched his poofy hair and a little bit of stubble on his face. He wore all black with a leather jacket and he was smirking at Suzy. Suzy wasn’t sure why her body reacted the way it did to this man's appearance but she felt he body quiver at his gaze. She looked back at Barry.  
“He is gorgeous.” She told him as Barry nodded.  
“Yeah he is.” Barry agreed obviously also effected by the man  
“Go over and talk to him before I do it.” Barry teased as he encouraged Suzy over to him.

Suzy walked over to him as she kept eye contact with him. He smirked as she got close.  
“This seat taken?” She asked but immediately regretted as she realized how stupid that sounded. But the man laughed and Suzy felt her heart flutter at his voice.  
“Go ahead.” He gestured and Suzy took a seat next to him.  
“I’m Dan.” He held out his hand to her and she took it.  
“Suzy.” She smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
“Sweet tatto.” Dan complimented as he tried to get a better look at her left arm. She showed him her arm as he examined it closely. Dan and Suzy spent the night talking and ended up on the dance floor a few times. Dan’s movements against Suzy made her feel weak and lustful and she was unsure why, she was never usually this attracted to men she had just met. Suzy and Dan lef the club together. Barry looked jealous as he bid his neighbor a good night while the beautiful stranger entered Suzy's apartment.

Suzy didn't consider herself permiscuous but one the door was closed Dan and Suzy attacked each other. Suzy was in top of Dan in an instant pinning him to the couch as they explored each other’s mouthes. Dan ran his fingers through Suzy’s hair and slowly down her body and she grinding against his leg.  
“Bedroom. Now. Show me.” Dan sat up and swept Suzy up bridal style as she directed him to her bedroom. He nearly threw Suzy onto the bed as he stradled her and passionately kissed her and pawed at her clothes. Suzy moaned and groaned as Dan expertly used his hands on Suzy to please her, then teased her with his mouth before finally taking her fully as he trusted into her carefully. She ran her nails over his back as she whined for more and Dan was more than happy to give it to her. As they finished Dan rolled to her side as he pulled Suzy close to his chest as her body shook with the aftermath of pleasure she just experienced. 

Over the next couple weeks Suzy would regularly see Dan. He apparently had a friend who lived close by so he was around every so often. Even though Suzy never intended for her nights with Dan to turn out the way they do neither of them complained. Until one morning when she received a text from Dan.

Dan: Suzy. Listen. I know this is sudden but I probably won't be around as often as I have been. 

Suzy: Why? Is everything okay?

Dan: Yeah. Just family biz I gotta deal with in NJ. Don't know when I’ll be back.

Suzy: Oh. Okay. When are you leaving?

Dan: Uh...my plane actually leaves in the next half hour. I know this is shitty and I’m sorry. 

Suzy: have a safe trip

Dan: I will come back I promise. Please don't hate me.

Suzy didn't respond as she there her phone against the wall in a fit of rage and sadness. She confided with Barry that night.

So imagine her surprise as she sat in the rain in the middle of the night a year later and standing in front of her is Arin with an angelic like glow and pure white robes holding a gold spear and Dan standing next to him with curled red horns and demonic markings on his face. However instead of robes he had on his leather jacket with a spiked gauntlet on his left forearm and markings going down his bare chest and abdomen as he held a whip in his right hand a a machete in his left. The two men had their backs to her as they examined the dead worm like creature on the ground.  
“I think that's the last one.” Dan sighed as he looked at Arin.  
“Yeah I think so too.” They faced each other as Dan examined Arin’s face.  
“Did you get hurt?” He asked, Arin shook his head.  
“No, did you?” Dan shook his head as they both turned to Suzy who stared at them wide eyed. They looked back at each other and approached her.  
“Suzy…” Arin started but he didn't get to finish she she sat up and punched Dan’s face.  
“I deserve that.” Dan sighed as he took two more punches, on to his face and one to his abdomen as he hunched over in pain. She was about to keep going but Arin physically restrained her.  
“Listen Suzy. I know that this is a lot right now but please let us explain. Can we go to your place?” He asked. Suzy clentched her fists as she shook from anger and the cold. She pulled herself away from Arin and took in their appearances. She said very sternly.  
“You both better have a good explanation on what the fuck is going on. And why you guys look the way you do.” She turned and stormed to her also as Dan and Arin struggled to keep up. Not sure where to even begin to start on educating Suzy about what was happen, and how she is involved.


	2. Getting more info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains nsfw material.

Dan and Arin knew their way around Suzy’s apartment so when they entered Arin encouraged Suzy to try and relax before their explanation began.  
“How am I supposed to do that?” Suzy asked angrily as she glared at Arin.  
“Maybe take a bath? It will give you time to collect your thoughts.” Suzy was about to retort but Dan approached her and looked her in the eyes. She couldn’t move, she felt entranced, like before.  
“Go into the bathroom, take a warm bath, put on comfortable clothes and come back out.” Dan said his words slowly and Arin looked visibly uncomfortable. He didn’t like when Dan used his power over humans. Suzy was silent as she looked at Dan’s eyes. They were different. She was use to his dark brown eyes but when she looked into them she could see hints of red and gold and had a certain flair to them. She nodded and made her way to the bathroom and Arin and Dan were silent until they heard water running.  
“Did you really need to do that?” Arin asked as he sat on the couch. Dan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  
“Yes. I know you don’t like it but we’re about to dump a lot of hard to believe info on her and I want her to be as relaxed as possible. Not angry confused and scared.” Dan told Arin as he sat next to him on the couch and wrapped his arm around Arin’s shoulder.

Suzy tied up her hair and slowly sunk into the tub. The warm water and lavender smell really calmed her down. She slowly massaged her shoulders as she thought about the men in the other room. She hasn’t seen Arin in two years and Dan just ditched her. She tried to keep in contact with Arin at least and he answered her but after a few months the conversations were getting shorter and shorter. Suzy laid her head back as she thought back to earlier this evening.

~~  
Suzy was walking home from work after she got off the bus. Her car was low on gas and she knew it wouldn’t make it till payday. So she decided dealing with public transportation for a day wouldn’t kill her. It had just started raining when she got off so she tried to make it home as fast as she could. As she hurried home she heard rustling in the bushes behind her which sort of sent her on edge. Suzy knew self defense and with her umbrella in hand she could use it as a weapon if she needed to as well. So focused on walking when the rusling got louder, but her apartment was in the distance so she was home free. 

Without warning Suzy heard an unworldly screech from behind her as something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her to the ground. She fell on her back and saw her assailant. It was something that definitely doesn’t exist on earth. It was a black creature with red eyes and tendrils. One of them wrapped around Suzy’s other ankle as it lifted her up in the air, opening its large mouth revealing sharp teeth as big as her. Suzy screamed before something knocked into the monster and as it let go of her she felt strong arms scoop her up before she was able to fall and guided her to the ground. Suzy looked up to see Arin, in his white robes and a golden glow to him, his white wings spread as he looked at her. Before he said anything they heard Dan call to them.  
“Arin! I could really use some help! There is two more coming! Put Suzy in a safe place!” Suzy looked to see Dan, he was pulling his whip against the monster that attacked Suzy’s neck as he chocked it. A smaller similar creature jumped on Dan’s back. The markings on his chest glowed an amber color as he grabbed it and threw it into a nearby wall, the original monster then turned on Dan and knocked him to the ground.  
“Don’t move!” Arin yelled as he flew to Dan’s aid. Suzy sat there in awe as she watched the two men fight the creatures. She was shaking and praying that this was all a dream. She watched as Dan sliced the head from the smallest monster as green blood flowed from his neck and fell to the ground, dissolving into the earth. Arin stabbed his staff through the monster that attacked Suzy at it tried to retaliate. But Dan got on it’s back and wrapped his whip around it’s neck and pulled it down towards him as the monster cried at it’s neck breaking. Finally Arin twisted his spear to pull it out of it’s chest as green blood splattered out and Suzy saw a small pumping organ on the end of the spear. The creature fell and dissolved like the first, the organ on the spear did as well. 

~~

Suzy shuddered as she thought back on the monsters that attacked her. How big it’s fangs were and how close she was to being swallowed. She fought back tears as she heard a knock on the bathroom door.  
“Suzy?” She heard Arin’s voice. “Are you okay? I felt some negativity coming from you.” Suzy looked at the door confused and shook her head and hoped that would be apart of his explanation.  
“I’ll be out in a minute.” She called.  
Suzy pulled on her favorite hoodie and most comfortable sweatpants and slippers as she walked into the living room. Arin and Dan were wearing normal clothes, Dan’s markings and horns were gone and so were Arin’s wings. There was a hot cup of tea on the table with a few snacks on the coffee table.  
“Did you guys raid my cabinets?” She asked as she sat down on the arm chair, away from Dan and Arin, who were sitting on the couch.  
“We made that for you to help relax. It’s also nice to much on snacks while you’re telling a story.” Arin mentioned as he took a cookie.  
“It’s rude to just raid my kitchen y’know.” Suzy retorted as she took a sip of the tea. It was her favorite type and it actually did relax her, she didn’t want to express her gratitude for whoever made it for her at the moment.  
“So, how are we going to do this? Are you just going to tell me everything in one shot and questions after?” She asked.  
“That’s probably the best way to go about it.” Dan told her.  
“Then talk, I’ll listen, and I’ll try and hold my questions until after you are done.” Suzy took another sip of her tea. Arin sat in front of Suzy and made eye contact with her.  
“Okay. To start off, I’m sorry that I--” Suzy stopped him.  
“Don’t. Not now. Tell me the situation, apologies after.” Suzy shot a glare at Dan who looked away. Arin nodded.  
“Okay.” Arin took a deep breath and was thinking. Trying to figure out how to begin, he looked at Dan.  
“Why don’t we start with what we both are?” Dan suggested. Arin nodded and looked at Suzy for confirmation, she nodded.  
“Well Suzy. As you probably noticed with the white robes and stuff, I’m not a human, I’m an angel.” Arin watched as Suzy took another sip of her drink, he motioned to Dan.  
“Dan isn’t a human either, He’s a demon, specifically an Incubus.”  
“That’s why I’m able to do what I do.” Dan interjected. “Once I have sex with a human I sort of leave an imprint of them I guess? And with the imprint I can manipulate their mind.” He explained which made Suzy arch her eyebrow.  
“Is that why I was feeling the way I did when I first met you? You were manipulating me?” Suzy asked, Arin turned to Dan as he waited for his answer.  
“Yeah sort of. I don’t usually exert my power purposely, I just naturally make people feel lustful when I’m around. Who they end up fucking in the end I have no control over, unless I am actively trying to get laid.” Dan explained. Suzy grimaced and looked away, she knew something was off but the fact that she didn’t even have full control of her mind at the time upset her. She looked at Arin.  
“So since you a specific type of angel?” She asked as Arin ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Not really. I’m a General but that’s because of what I was while I was alive.” Arin explained.  
“What does that mean?” Suzy asked.  
“We’re going to be here all night if we explain every little thing.” Dan told Arin and he nodded as he sat next to Arin and looked at Suzy.  
“Listen Suzy. I know this is a lot to take in right now and I would love to sit and tell you everything at once but you need time to comprehend what’s happening.” Dan sighed.  
“There’s going to be a War. Between Heaven and Hell, and for whatever reason, both sides have it out for you.” Suzy tensed up.  
“Wait, why? What does a war have to do with me?” She asked.  
“We really don’t know yet. Heaven and Hell have always been at odds with each other and humans are barely a blip on the radar when it comes to that. But we found out that for some reason they want you on their side enough to actually send minions after you to kill you.” Arin grabbed Suzy’s hand.  
“There is a middle man though, the group Dan and I are apart of. A collection of angels and demons who don’t want there to be a war. War leads to destruction and a war at this caliber would literally destroy the world.” Suzy shook her head and felt like she was going to pass out. Her head hurt and she felt like she was still in a bad dream. Arin is an angel, Dan is a Incubus and Heaven and Hell both want her dead for an unknown reason. She felt Arin’s arms around her as she become enveloped in a warm sensation. She heard Dan’s voice in her ear.  
“Everything will be okay. I promise that Arin and I will not let anything happen to you. We will protect you.” His words soothed her as she felt tears fall down her face. The last thing she remembers is soft lips kiss her forehead before she fell into a deep sleep.

~~

Suzy woke up to light shining in her eyes. She was laying in her bed and felt two warm bodies on either side of her. She looked to see Arin and Dan on her bed sleeping with her. Dan’s head was resting on hers as Arin rested on her shoulder. Their arms were wrapped around her as she noticed that their hands were intertwined with one another as they rested on Suzy’s abdomen. At first she was angry but then suddenly felt relieved and safe. She laid there and thought of the night before. How Arin is an angel and Dan is a demon and there is going to be a War and Suzy is involved even though she didn’t know the situation until a few hours ago. 

Weirdly enough even though Suzy felt too many emotions at once to comprehend properly she felt happy that Arin and Dan were with her, in her bed, together. After everything she saw everything seemed true and the Dan’s words from last night echoed through her head.

“ Everything will be okay. I promise that Arin and I will not let anything happen to you. We will protect you.”

“You sleep okay Suzy?” She heard Arin asked. She looked to see that he sat up and looked down at her. As she looked up at Arin she realized how much she missed him, and seeing the morning sunlight fall on his face he really did look angelic.  
“I missed you Arin.” she whispered as she gently touched his cheek. He held her hand close to his cheek and gently kissed her palm.  
“I missed you too Suzy. I’m sorry I didn’t keep in better contact. I was focused on this war…” He sighed as he gave Suzy a pained looked. She felt his words were true. While they were together he never lied to her, even when he left he technically didn’t lie to her then either.  
“How long did you know that I was involved in this war Arin?” Suzy asked. She felt Dan sit up as he looked down at her, Arin gently kissed his cheek, something that seemed very natural between the two of them.  
“We found out of your involvement a few days ago. That’s why we both rushed to get to you.” Dan told her. She sat up and looked at the two men before her.  
“Are you two like a thing?” She asked. Arin looked at Dan who just smirked.  
“Yeah I guess you can say that.” Arin said shyly as Dan wrapped his arm around Arin and gave Suzy an enticing look.  
“We are a thing Miss Suzy. Are you jealous?” He teased her which made an electric feeling shoot from her heart to her an area of her body which made Suzy shudder. She looked at Dan.  
“You aren’t using your mind magic on me right now right?” She asked.  
“Oh trust me, you’d know.” Dan smirked and Suzy blushed, which made Arin laugh. Suzy smiled back and sighed.  
“To be honest, I never really got over you guys leaving. I did...no I do love you both very much and was devastated when you guys left me.” Suzy looked at the two of them who kept eye contact with her.  
“I still love to you too Suzy.” Arin told her grabbing her hand.  
“Yeah me too.” Dan grabbed the other. The three of them looked at each other in silence for a few minutes just taking in the feeling they were all having. All three of them loved one another.  
“Maybe we can have a chance? All three of us together? I’m okay with that.” Dan looked at Suzy and Arin respectively. He wasn’t sure of their opinion on a polyamorous relationship but he couldn’t imagine his existence without Arin or Suzy. Dan’s heart rate increased when he saw Suzy smile.  
“Dan, I am all about polyamory.” She smirked as they both looked at Arin, all three of them needed to consent and they were both happy when Arin smiled.  
“I’d be honored to be able to love the both of you freely.” Arin was surprised when Suzy suddenly lunged at Arin and pulled him into a kiss.  
“I missed that.” She smiled as she pulled away from him and giggled at how red Arin’s face got.  
“Well Arin. I think as an apology for everything that has happened to Suzy because of us we should give her some love?” Dan suggested and felt the lust in the air shoot up and he wasn’t even using his power.  
“I’d love a proper apology.” Suzy turned to Arin. “What do you say Mr. Angel?” Arin took in a sharp breath as he leaned into kiss Suzy, but not like he kissed her before. He used his tongue to explore her mouth and hesitantly placed a hand on her chest as he gently massaged her which enticed a moan from her. Dan smirked as he pulled off his shirt and positioned himself behind Arin as he gently began to stroke him from behind. 

Suzy’s hand were tied to the bedpost as she wiggled around in the bed. Dan was massaging her chest and kissing her while Arin was using his mouth to please her in between her legs. Her moans were escaping every so often as she took a break from Dan’s mouth.  
“Do you think she’s wet enough Arin?” Dan asked as he wiped his mouth. Arin pulled away from Suzy for a moment causing her to whine as he looked at Dan.  
“I think she’s ready.” His voice was deep which Dan loved. He loved when he was able to get Arin to behave this way, it was hard since he took his angel status seriously, but Dan could tell there was something about the three of them being together that made Arin become more liberal. Dan untied Suzy and kissed her again.  
“Okay. Suzy, get on all fours. Arin is going to fuck you while you suck my dick.” Dan commanded. Suzy did as he said as she looked up at Dan, his leaking cock in her face, she was ready to take him. She felt Arin slowly press himself inside her. She moaned as Arin slid his way in, she was aroused enough that he was able to get in easily. Suzy took Dan with her mouth as Arin began to fuck her. The room was filled with moaning and skin hitting skin. All three of them were enjoying each other’s physical presence. Arin felt Suzy tighten around him which made him go faster.  
“D-Dan, Suzy is ready to come and I’m not too far behind.” Arin stuttered as Suzy moaned and moved her hips against Arin.  
“Mmm good come for me babies.” Dan moaned which was just enough to send Arin and Suzy over the edge at the same time. Dan quickly pulled out of Suzy’s mouth as he came on her face. They took a moment to catch their breath. Arin was the first to get up. He came back with a wet washcloth and cleaned Suzy’s face. As he did that Dan got up and got dressed.  
“I’ll make so breakfast. You two relax.” He kissed both of them as he left the room. Suzy looked at Arin and kissed him.  
“Don’t know how I’m involved in this war but I’m determined to figure it out, we’re going to stop this war together.” She didn’t want to let Dan and Arin know how scared she was. She wanted this all to go away, but if dealing with this war means the can be with Arin and Dan then she will endure.


	3. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy learns how Arin became an Angel and how Dan became a Demon

Suzy finished getting ready for work as she stepped into the living room. Arin was cleaning up from breakfast that morning while Dan was having a staring contest with Suzy’s cat Mochi. She is still can’t believe how quickly her life changed in the course of a few days. One day her life was business as usual, and the next she had two new boyfriends, one being an angel, the other a demon, she was also now apart of an impending war between Heaven and Hell. Arin and Dan along with an unknown group of angels and demons were fighting to stop, and Suzy is now going to lend her aid, she is unsure how though. She felt happy despite all of that though. Just having both Arin and Dan in her life again, even though the circumstances were not ideal.  
“Hey guys listen, I gotta go to work so I’ll see you guys when I get home tonight.” She gave Dan a hug and walked over to Arin to give him one before Dan spoke up.  
“Hang on, are you going by yourself?” He asked.  
“Yeah, why?” Suzy looked at him then back at Arin who were giving each other concerned looks.  
“Suzy, one of us should go with you.” Arin said.  
“Come on guys. It’s daytime, nothing can happen right?” She asked, but Arin shook his head.  
“We really can’t take that risk. They are already attacking you and we don’t know how reckless the attacks will get.” Arin sighed and placed his hand on Suzy’s shoulder.  
“I know you don’t like this but for right now can you please bear with us? At least until we can get a better handle on the situation?” Suzy nodded. She didn’t like it but she understood the risk Arin presented to her. Dan took the car keys from Suzy’s hand.  
“I’ll drive you to work and Arin can pick you up.” He leaned in and gave Arin a kiss, followed by Suzy who left the apartment hand in hand.

Dan and Suzy drove in silence for a few minutes before Suzy spoke up.  
“So, I have been meaning to ask you this but feel free to not answer if you don’t want to.”   
“Sure, shoot.” Dan smiled.  
“So, you’re a demon, specifically an Incubus, were you always in Incubus or something else before that?” Suzy was still unsure of how angels and demons worked, like what makes an angel an angel and what makes a demon a demon. Dan ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breath.  
“Okay, sort of a long story. Do you still want to hear?” Suzy nodded.  
“I was once a human, many many years ago and I was meant to become a demon when I died.” Dan explained.  
“Why were you meant to become a demon?” She asked.  
“My soul signature. It was touched by demon energy when I was born, what type of demon I would become all depended on how I died.”   
“Is it the same for Angels?” Suzy asked, Dan shrugged.  
“I think so? You’d have to ask Arin.” Dan told her, then continued.  
“Anyway, when I was a human I worked as a chimney sweep in the early 1900’s. My last client was this lonely woman who would hire me frequently. One day after I was finished she came onto me and we had sex. Her husband came home and caught us. Now mind you, I had no idea this woman was married. I’ve never seen her husband and she was childless. As you can imagine, he wasn’t too happy that I was in bed with his wife, so he shot me as I was trying to leave.” Dan got silent as he looked at the road. Suzy noticed he probably wasn’t mentally with him anymore. Like he was thinking back to when he was killed. She felt bad, it wasn’t his fault and now he was stuck as an Incubus for the rest of his existence. Suzy wrapped her hand around Dan’s free one, he smiled.  
“Don’t pity me, I’ve come to terms with what happened and I don’t regret it.” He parked at the local restaurant Suzy worked at and kissed her cheek. “See you at home, have a good day.”   
“You too Dan.” She got out of the car and walked into work, Dan and Arin were on her mind her entire shift.

~~   
Arin picked up Suzy from work that evening. He came into the restaurant and shyly asked the host for her. He sat on the bench and waited for her and they walked out together. During the drive Suzy decided to ask Arin what she asked Dan that morning.  
“So Arin, I asked Dan something this morning and I wanted to ask you too.” She started.  
“Are you going to ask how I became an Angel?” He asked as he gave Suzy a grin.   
“How’s you know I was going to ask that?” She asked.  
“Dan told me about your conversation this morning when he came home.” Arin told her. She felt embarrassed, she was probably intruding on something private.  
“I-I’m sorry Arin.” Suzy looked down at her hands but Arin comforted her.  
“It’s fine. It's natural to be curious, especially in a situation like this. I don’t mind telling you how I became an Angel. I feel like you should know how anyway. Since we are a couple and you know how Dan became an Incubus.” Suzy nodded and felt more at ease as Arin talked. She felt a warm sensation envelope her as Arin spoke, as if she was wrapped in a warm blanket. Arin began his story.  
“Well, like Dan I was also a human. But my soul was touched by angelic energy instead of demon energy.” Suzy nodded as Arin continued.  
“I was a soldier in the Civil War and was KIA. What happened was my unit was retreating from a battle and went back for someone in my unit. I swear he couldn't have been more than fifteen. I got him on his feet and running. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and everything went dark. When I woke up I was in Heaven.” Arin looked over at Suzy who stared at him wide eyed.  
“Arin I….I’m so sorry.” She thought back to when she met Arin. He saved her from being hit by a car. He saved the life of a teenager during the Civil War at the cost of his own life. Now he was in a war again, it wasn’t fair.  
~~  
Arin and Suzy walked into the apartment and the smell of food filled the air. Dan was setting the table for the three of them as Mochi hovered around his feet.  
“Glad you guys are finally home! Dinner is almost ready, just gotta wait for this stupid chicken to cook all the way through. “ Dan groaned as he looked in the oven.   
“Lemme look maybe you aren't doing it right.” Arin walked over to Dan as they went back and forth. Suzy stood there and watched them. She couldn't believe it. How can they both be so calm and act like everything is normal and okay? They were both killed and turned into something they couldn't control. Now they are both here protecting her. Suzy didn't want to be protected. She wanted to fight her own battle and not have to rely on Arin and Dan all the time. Before Suzy knew it she was shaking and Arin had his arms around her. She felt the warmth again and felt blissful and comforted just being in Arin’s presence.   
“What’s wrong Suzy?” She heard Dan ask from behind her.   
“I want to help you both as much as I can. I don't want you guys risking youselfs for me. Arin you saved my life twice and Dan you almost got hurt from that monster the other day.” Suzy felt tears fall from her face. “I don't want to be helpless…” Arin’s grip tightened around her as Dan kissed the back of her head.  
“We know you aren't helpless Suzy.” Arin told her. “If you want Dan and I can teach you how to defend yourself against the monsters. That way we can all work together.” Suzy looked at the both of them.   
“It’ll be hard since you don't have any powers or weapons but we can figure something out!” Dan encouraged her. Suzy smiled and nodded.  
“I’d be happy to learn anything you two can teach me.” She said.   
“That's nice to hear.” Dan whispered low in Suzy’s ear as a shiver ran all over her body and nearly fell into Arin. He gave Dan a look as he smirked.  
“Can we do that later?” He asked as Suzy giggled.  
“There is a reason I didn't make dessert.” Dan said deviously.

Later that night Suzy lay in-between Dan and Arin again after dinner. Still feeling small aftermath of her many orgasms from earlier. Mochi curled up in the end of the bed looking annoyed that Dan and Arin had most of Suzy's attention. Arin proped himself with his arm.  
“If you don’t work tomorrow we can start a little training.” He told her.  
“Yeah that can totally work.” Suzy said excitedly.  
“For right now you can use my machete until we figure something out more permanent.” Dan told her as he rolled over and pulled the covers over him.  
“Aw, not the whip?” She teased.  
“Nope. The whip is my baby.” Dan said in a somewhat serious tone. Suzy stuck her tounge out at Dan causing Arin to giggle.   
“He’s just jealous because you’d totally be better with his whip and be knows it.” He said. The three of them joked like that for most of the night as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms


	4. Getting better or worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy gets some practice in, but at what cost?

A few weeks had passed since that night. Suzy had done well during her practice sessions with Arin and Dan. They started slow, teaching her the basics and worked their way up. Suzy was at the point where she could handle basic one on one with either Arin or Dan. Dan had lent his machete to Suzy so she has a weapon. From the time they started practicing with Suzy they were attacked a few times by similar monsters from the first night, but the three of them were able to get rid of them quickly. 

It was nighttime and the three of them were at the nearby park to get another training session in. Suzy was stretching as Dan and Arin sparred each other as a warm up. Suzy twirled the machete in her hand as she watched them. Dan was trying to disarm Arin while staying out of his reach but Arin was good at evasion. Arin flew up and hovered a few feet off the ground when Dan tried to attack him next.  
“Oh my god, Arin! Come down! You’re cheating.” Dan complained as Suzy walked over to them.  
“How am I cheating?” Arin yelled, Dan groaned and Suzy laughed.  
“Arin! Come down so we can start!” Suzy asked and Arin floated down. Dan waved his hands in the air sarcastically.  
“Oh! So you listen to her and not me, I see who the favorite is.” Dan teased as Arin pulled him back into a hug.  
“Okay guys! So what are we doing tonight?” she asked. Suzy was eager to learn more and help Arin and Dan as much as she could.  
“Surprise attacks.” Dan stated.  
“Okay, how are we going to do that?” Suzy tilted her head.  
“You are going to shut your eyes and count backwards from one hundred. Dan and I will conceal ourselves, once you are doing counting start walking around the park. We will come out at you randomly and you have to subdue us.” Arin explained.  
“So...it’s really intense hide and seek?” Suzy asked as she sat down on the ground.  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Dan nodded. She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes.  
“Okay, I’m ready when you guys are.” Suzy felt Arin’s lips on her’s, then Dan’s, and followed by silence. She began counting.

Once Suzy finished counting she opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn’t see Arin or Dan. As she got up she tried to see if she could see either of them in the distance. Arin’s wings or Dan’s hair or something, but nothing. She waited to see if either of them would sneak up on her immediately but no one was around to her knowledge. She walked the inner and outer perimeter of the park but neither of them came out. Arin told her to just walk the park right? Someone should have popped out right now.  
‘Maybe they are just waiting for me to let my guard down.’ Suzy thought. Suzy walked a few more laps around the park but she was still alone. She began to get frustrated. They shouldn’t be taking this long.  
“Guys come on!” Suzy yelled. There was a moment of silence. It was uncomfortably quiet.  
“Suzy…” came a voice. Suzy whirled around to see where the voice came from, it wasn’t familiar.  
“Hello?” Suzy called.  
“Suzy…” repeated the voice. Suzy started to follow the voice. It kept repeating her name. Her surroundings were not familiar. She firmly held her machete and went on defense.  
“Suzy…” the same voice called. Suzy tripped and fell and the machete was flung out of her hand. When she stood back up and looked around she was no longer outside. She was standing in the middle of what looked like a boiler room. It was hot and there were boxes and bags sprawled out all over the room. Her heart began to race, she tried to find her machete but nothing came up. She began to panic. She didn’t know what was happening and things felt too surreal.  
“Arin! Dan!” Suzy yelled.  
“Suzy.” She stood up and saw a hooded woman standing a few feet in front of her. The woman was wearing purple robes and Suzy was unable to see her face. She was a great deal taller than Suzy but she stood her ground.  
“Who are you?” Suzy demanded.  
“Who I am isn’t important right now Suzy. You need to come with me.” The woman held out her hand.  
“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is happening!” Suzy yelled. The woman retracted her hand.  
“We need you Suzy.” The woman stated.  
“Who is ‘we’?” Suzy started to back away but the woman followed her lead.  
“Who ‘we’ are...you will find out soon.” The woman held out her hand again as she began to close the space between her and Suzy as her back hit the wall.  
“Arin! Dan!” Suzy screamed. She tried to find an escape route. The woman grimaced and took a step back, she shook her head.  
“Do you really think those two can realize your potential?” She asked. Suzy listened as she found the machete on the ground, it was behind her. She quickly ran past her and grabbed it and held it up in a defensive stance.  
“What do you know about Arin and Dan?” Suzy demanded. The woman pointed at her.  
“Those two are nothing. They’re worse than dirt and they dare call themselves an Angel and an Incubus.” She advanced on Suzy.  
“When are you going to realize that they are using you for their own personal gain because they failed in their life. They know that you can do better but they are keeping you down.” Suzy clenched the machete and eyed the woman.  
“Arin and Dan love me, and I love them. We are going to stop the war between Heaven and Hell and stop whatever gets in our way.” Suzy glared at the woman and tried to keep her cool. She was scared and angry and had to deal with this mysterious woman.  
“Those two failed in their life and they’ve failed their cause. They are tainting the power you have and it’s disgusting.” The woman held out her hand again.  
“I can promise you that I can treat you so much better than a failed soldier and a whore.” That was her breaking point. Suzy screamed and charged at the woman with her machete pointed at her. The woman knocked Suzy on the ground and picked her up by her neck and held her in the air.

Suzy gasped for air as she tried to break the woman’s grip, but it was too strong. The woman’s voice became louder and echoed in the room.  
“You have no idea what you are messing with. This disrespect will not be taken lightly and I promise that you will suffer because of it.” The woman tightened her grip as Suzy kicked her legs trying to find some way to escape.  
“Suzy!” called a familiar voice. The woman growled as she threw Suzy to the ground and she gasped for air.  
“Dammit….I thought I had more time.” The woman glared at Suzy as she ran away. Her head was pounding as her surroundings changed.  
“Oh my god! Suzy!” called a different voice. Her vision blurred as she saw two pairs of feet running toward her and became engulfed in a warm golden glow. 

~~

Suzy groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she sees is Arin and Dan kneeling next to their bed. Arin’s eyes were closed as his hands hovered above her body, they were flowing a faint gold and he looked like he was concentrating. Dan was staring directly at her so when she opened her eyes Dan’s eyes widened as he tapped Arin’s shoulder.  
“Arin! Suzy is awake!” Dan grabbed Suzy’s hand as Arin set his hands down and hyperventilated, like he ran for several miles without stopping. Dan tried to divide his attention between both of his lovers. Suzy sat up and cupped Arin’s face in her hands. He was warm and looked exhausted.  
“W-What happened?” She asked as she moved over in the bed as Dan helped Arin into the bed and covered him up. Dan sat on the end of the bed.  
“We weren’t able to protect you Suzy.” Dan started. Suzy looked confused as she looked in between Arin and Dan. Arin had his eyes closed and he tried to keep a steady breath.  
“You were taking too long so Arin and I came back to the park to see what was going on. When we got there you were laying on your back twitching and your eyes were rolled to the back of your head. There was this gray fog just hovering over your body.” Dan took a deep breath and looked at Arin.  
“Arin got to you first and stabilized you. Whatever that thing was it was draining the life out of you, so Arin transferred some of his angelic energy into you.” he explained. Suzy looked at Arin who opened his eyes a little to smile at her. Suzy leaned down and kissed Arin.  
“I’m sorry...that I wasn’t able to protect myself…” Suzy ran her fingers through her hair but Arin sighed and shook his head.  
“Don’t be…” Arin struggled to say. “I would...do it again...in a heartbeat.” Arin smiled. Suzy looked up at Dan who looked like he was in a lot of pain. He shook his head and took in a deep breath.  
“Arin had a lot taken out of him and you need to rest more.” He said. “You two get some more rest, I gotta take care of some things.” Suzy nodded and laid next to Arin. She pulled Arin close so he was laying on her chest and wrapped her arms around him. Dan pulled the covers over them and kissed them both before he left the room and shut the door.

~~

Dan slowly made his way to the living room and looked around. He felt the feeling in his heart again and he tried so hard to keep it in but he couldn’t, he was happy he kept his cool until he left the bedroom. Dan walked to the far living room wall and punched it. He choked out a breath as he sank to the ground and tears fell from his face. He clutched his chest as he sobbed. He almost lost Suzy and Arin in the same night and he couldn’t handle it. He needed to keep it together while they were both healing. He leaned against the wall and tried to calm down as Mochi crawled onto his lap at sat down. He was about to push the cat off but decided to gently pet him. 

Once he was composed he looked at his phone and went through his contacts. He hoped it didn’t have to come to this but after today he decided to go for it. He couldn’t let Arin and Suzy get that close to danger again. When he found the person he needed to call he clicked on their name and held the phone to his ear. On the third ring the person picked up and spoke.  
“Oh my god you’re actually calling! I thought it would have been at least another week.” the person teased.  
“Yeah whatever Brian. Listen, you were right and we need to initiate our backup plan and soon as possible.” Dan said sternly, he could see the smirk on Brian’s face as he said that.  
“Does Arin know?” Brian asked.  
“I’m telling him in the morning.”  
“He won’t like it.”  
“I know he won’t but we need help.” Dan looked at the bedroom door hoping no one heard him.  
“Alright then. Holly and I will get there.” Brian assured him. Dan sighed.  
“Great. See you in a few days.” Dan hung up and ran his fingers through his hair, hoping he made the right choice.


End file.
